Legacy of the Primordial
by Vault166
Summary: I have no Idea how to summarize this so just read it...
1. Legends

" _Long ago, before the gods formed, and history still the Idea of a child. Their was the predecessors, A group humanoids that possessed powers rivaling the gods."_

" _They were made by the primordial an entity with a name beyond our understanding, to Guard the peace of existence."_

" _Guard it they did. Stopping any who would break it… even if it was themselves. However they eventually forgot the purpose of their existence. Breaking the peace they had protected for countless moons."_

" _The strife the followed awoke the Primordial, As a solution it created a new existence called The Sage."_

" _Giving the new being six commandments, Each having their own significance on the way to peace. But the last Commandment The sage was given before Primordial Slept again was the one that has been spoken again and again in different words but the same meaning."_

" _Peace Is Useless When No One Else Is There With You To See It."_

" _Spreading Teachings Of Ninshu As the Sage called it to the world he eventually created peace. It was unfortunately like the last. As in one word it would be…"_

" _Ephemeral"_

" _Soon after his Death his teaching were perverted to create Ninjutsu. However the sage had foreseen some monovalent creature trying to destroy his life's work."_

" _To prevent such a thing he created Nine guardians to protect the peace from shattering once again. Gifting each with names and with his dying breath delivered the teachings of the Primordial to his surrogate children, along with his actual children."_

" _But it was a pointless endeavor. As at first the presence of the nine guardians was a enough to scare the animal that was war… It was only temporary as even mice will fight eventually."_

" _The so called inevitably Ninshu users tired of the guardians, Twisting the teachings of the sage until the guardians were actually demons that the sage trusted them to rid the world of as a final test for the entrance of the pure world."_

" _Further blackening the teachings of Ninshu with the blight of hatred by creating so called Fuinjutsu, sealing away the beasts inside mere children."_

" _The hatred woven into the art of seals bit and tore it's way through the containers and eventually into the contained."_

" _Turning the once kind Guardians into the blight infested Tailed Beasts. Despite this the Tailed beasts would sometimes come across containers that fought of the blight of hatred infesting them."_

" _And coincidentally the plague infesting the Tailed Beasts as well, giving them Short windows of clarity, in the fog of hatred. Allowing them a brief window into the war torn, lands that they failed to protect."_

" _By some unknown sign or signal, they all decided store every ounce of power they could to awaken the Primordial. It was the creator and thus it would also be the Judge… It would decide if The predecessors were redeemable."_

" _Thus they waited an unknown amount of time and on October 10 129,666-AS they used what power they had to awaken the Primordial for however small a time. Before each resigned to live for at their best for the next 16 years… as it was the last they would live on this earth."_

" _However the rest of the world would remember this as the day of the kyuubi attack, And when the earth rumbled."_

" _Upon Awakening the Primordial cried, for the death of the sage and thanked the Tailed ones for their sacrifice. But no matter how much power it was to them it wasn't even enough to keep the primordial awake for more than ten minutes."_

" _As the time ticked by the Primordial Marked three individuals that would become known as the enders of age. Branding them into the weave of the universe as the Judges of their kind."_

" _After all even if the Primordial was their creator it had no right to judge them as only they could judge themselves."_

" _He wove it as their fate so they would see every inch of their of cruelty and kindness their race could bring. Gifting each with an ability to help them survive the unkind world they would be born in."_

" _First he saw was an unpredictable whirl of Metal"_

" _Second she saw as sky of Lightning"_

" _Third he saw was a sakura blossom falling with ground cracking from a mere touch"_

" _Each Immortal and humble from birth or from time was unknown, but each was given a horrible fate."_

" _falling asleep again the Primordial was once again trusting the world to those who broken it again and again."_

" _The three Judges saw the world and it's horrors."_

" _The Sakura born a peasant gained recognition through spectacular control of her abilities. Humbled by cruelty. Eventually gaining immortality by learning how to copy each cell instead of splitting them."_

" _The Lightning born noble and arrogant humbled through the necessity that was death, Gaining Immortality by merging with blast of electricity."_

" _The Whirl born Noble without knowing, and humbled by the empty void that is knowing that n help is coming, Immortal by accident merging with the cold, warmth that is machinery."_

" _Sixteen years later the Primordial was awakened again, with nothing but white to great him. Along with three children standing before him."_

" _Standing in a triangle the one front spoke with tears pouring out of his eyes."_

"We have watch we have scene all that our race is capable… We have seen kindness and hatred, we have seen love were anger reins, through it we have met beautiful mistakes along with horrible successes…"

" _And what is your judgment, my creation_?" the Primordial asked kindly.

"We weren't worth saving… No matter how beautiful our mistakes, the successes far outnumber them and are impossible to forgive. We the last of our race as such we should be judged as well." The Sixteen year old judge stepped back holding the hand of his fellow judges, they would remain together till the end as they closed their eyes and prepared for their end when the Primordial spoke with finality.

" _Your punishment shall be" the primordial said raising a his hand sweeping across each of their hearts. "Sleep!"_


	2. Things we didn't need to know

"Ni-san…"

Jerking his head up, the Crimson Satan came face to face with his little sister. Rias Gremory who was currently hugging a stuffed anime character, and pouting cutely like any other five year old girl.

"Sorry Imouto." He said putting a down the old tome he had been reading. "Was I reading aloud again I could read you another story if you want?" he said about to close the old weather bound book. "No!" The little girl said her pout increasing "I wanna see it end!"

Chuckling a little the satan picked up his little sister placing her on his lap before pulling the book closer.

*ahem*

" _Looking up from it's wonder, the Primordial cried for what his creations had done out of necessary evil."_

" _They having Judged the world unsavable, Erased it all, Obliterated everything down to the atom by converting it to energy which was then used to awaken it."_

" _Looking at the once thriving dimension that was now overflowing with almost limitless uncontrollable energy, that would surely annihilate weaker beings within Milliseconds."_

" _The Primordial could only cry harder at what a beautiful world it's creation had been forced to destroy, as it watched the white expanse fade to blackness."_

" _After some time the Primordial resolved to make a new world, better than the last, One that was worthy for the Judges to protect."_

" _Lifting a hand the earth was weaved into existence, with a wave water brewed into the oceans, a swing and air blow through the sky, a clap and tree's, and plants rooted themselves into the ground. Finally he took the tears he had cried for his creations, forging each and everyone into pure white being that we would call the gods."_

" _Each god forming from the tears soon fell into a deep slumber much like the Primordial himself did often. Looking down at his sleeping judges, who by right of inheritance as the so called first children, were technically primordials by right."_

" _He would not deny them their titles as they had earned it if only for bearing the faults of their species. But not falling to them either, If nothing else they were Primordials in will alone."_

" _With a smile he named the last of the predecessors as the Primordials of the dimensional gap, and guardians of the second world."_

" _Tearing a hole in the very fabric of the universe and forming another on the other side, he shoved his new creations into the new dimension, content leaving the newly christened primordials, to their sleep before stopping."_

" _It suddenly felt the need to create, to create a being like no other…"_

" _Weaving the energy that was swirling about the newly christened Dimensional gap, into a new draconian form, before leaving the dimensional gap, for eternity."_

" _Uncountable amount of time later, The three newly made Primordials wiped tears from their eyes, The Primordial had left them something worth more than every drop of wealth in existence. The creator had left them it's legacy and they would sooner die than fail to protect it."_

" _For-_ *ZzZz*"

Looking down the Satan was greeted with the sight of his little sister in a deep sleep. Putting down the book of mythology, he picked up the girl and carried Rias to her room.

Tucking her under the covers he kissed her on the forehead whispering a "Goodnight Imout."

Before retreating back to his study, collapsing into his chair he stared at the book.

The book wasn't a normal mythology textbook, as it drifted into the human world from the dimensional gap about two month ago. It was made out of unknown material that was stronger than diamond… He also learned it hurt like hell when Grayfia whacked him with it.

He had sent every major faction a copy of the book as well, they were now on the lookout for any such beings as these so called guardians.

What was most disconcerting about this was that devils,angels, fallen angels...etc of all ages and variety were reporting to have met people fitting the descriptions given on the back page of the book.

The description given weren't exactly that description in actuality they gave three thing that stood out about each that were as follows.

Hair black as night, Glowing Crimson kaleidoscope eyes, and the mark of lighting on the left arm.

Hair vibrant pink, Shining Emerald eyes, and The mark of a sakura blossom on the right arm.

Sunny gold hair, Ethereal Sapphire eyes, and whiskered cheeks.

And that was the end of the book.

Now again since they were meant to be all powered primordials of the dimensional gap, it wasn't all that surprising that there was a lot of sightings. So it really wasn't all the strange or offsetting.

No it was when Azazel did a spit take and Michael nearly had a heart attack when the description of the second one was given out.

For the next hour no one was able to get anything out of the angels… till Azazel stood up as slow as a sloth, till he was standing his full six foot one. His face a mask of complete and utter seriousness. Everyone was sure whatever he said next would be some sort of profound knowledge.

Then he spoke-

"I LOST MY FUCKING VIRGINITY TO A PRIMORDIAL!"

-And all was right with the world.

Michael on the other hand took a few more moments to respond and when he did it was in a sort of dreamy state, Like he didn't realize he was speaking… With in retrospect he probably didn't.

"So that's what she meant when she said Azel-kun lasted longer…" everyone in the room sweat dropped besides Azazel who was instead in possession of a rather scary looking smile at the moment.

Shaking his head Sirzechs standing up he slumped his way into bed.

As he drifted of to realm of sleep there was only one thing on his mind.

It could wait till tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **NO FLAMES MORTALS!**_

Hello everybody… Excuse me but I'm going to be horribly frank here for a moment…

I Don't Have A Fucking Clue Where I Pulled This Story From Nore Do I Have Any Idea Where it is going…

On a softer note… nah thats all I got

If you have any question or anything just PM me and I'll do my best to answer.


	3. Stories of the children

Cover to cover I read the mythology textbook, that had recently been named Before the beginning, as the title was eventually deciphered. However no matter how many times I read it, no clue to the locations of Primorials of the void could be gleaned.

However many other things became clear, like the origin of Trihexa, the supposed "Beast of the apocalypse".

Was explained by Before the Beginning, as was the Creation of ophis.

The Beast of the apocalypse was explained as the arrogance of a god, growing to unprecedented heights. The Primordial trio didn't like how the gods claimed to have created earth, while each did so in different ways they all had claimed to have done something the Primordial had done.

Those gods had desecrated the Primordial's legacy and as the rules of the world go, they had to pay.

The Primordials of the void were quite humble, as the book would have you know, as the third primordial of the void cast down her arm onto the planet, deep into the earth, and as her arm reformed a human was born, or at least an ancient human was born.

From the arm buried deep into the earth a sakura tree grew, but that was a different story.

The primordials had created humanity as it is today and had not reacted when the so called titan prometheus had claimed to do so from clay. if anything they seemed amused at the statement.

However once the Primordials achievements were questioned, they took action.

The Sakura gave her flesh to from the being's body, The Metal forged it a soul of gold, and Lightning struck it's heart, creating a being whose sole purpose was to squash arrogance and punish those who have done wrong. When the unnamed being was fully grown they passed the sages teachings, and love of family before asking if it felt ready.

It answer was yes, so they sent it into the mortal realm. Soon after it spoke to quite a few gods, even talking down a few, while others required more severe punishment, however each judgment was kind and deserving.

That is until one god decided it shouldn't be punished for it had done nothing wrong, this one god's punishment had it not done so would have been a simple scolding, or being forced to experience something call the "Sunset of YOUTH!" however the god rallied the beings oit created during it's reign and had them attack.

This would result in one of the bloodiest wars in history, before the supposed Best of the Apocalypse, was sealed in the gods final moments.

However the god was still punished, as when it stood their laughing over the seal as it had finally won the war and escaped punishment. however as it laughed lighting gathered over the sky, the earth rumbled with ferocity as the trees ripped them selves from the ground, and metallic demons crawled out from the void.

And they watched as for the first time in the history of this realm, A three pronged Kunai fell, and the god punished and the only thing seen was a series of, yellow flashes.

And after barely a night passed, a Demon claimed to have killed the god.

This however was not as impacting as Ophis's story as it was told.

Ophis was apparently the Primordials last creation, weaved together from the energy the Judges left rippling through the Dimensional gap, she was one of a kind.

She was a being of infinite shapes and power that almost reached a hundredth of the three Primordials. Her blank expression often giving the idea of an emotionless being when it was the exact opposite it wasn't that she didn't feel emotion it was that she felt too much emotion.

She felt so much emotion that any other being would have gone insane.

She was curious being, as she was raised by the Primordials, for her entire life, telling her not to go into the other realms without them.

However it had already been said she was a curious being.

She ventured out into the Human plain, and she met a fisherman, he wasn't anything special, he wasn't strong nor was he tall, however he was kind.

And that made him perfect for the young Dragon, as he was kind enough to answer any question she could ask to the best of his ability.

She visited him, everyday for the next fifty years, everyday he would sing her a song, no matter how many times she said he was to loud.

For fifty years, she was happy as could be, till the day he died in his little fishing shack his skin old and wrinkly but a smile on his face as he looked at the girl he had met so many years ago, exactly the way he had met her.

So she had called her patrons, and asked they revive him, tears falling down her usually passive face.

And so they took the man's soul, placing it in a body that could survive the treacherous environment that was the gap.

and upon his awakening he sang to the girl he had met so long ago and no matter how much she complained or asked someone to stop him.

She was happy to say she never got a moment of silence for the rest of her life.

* * *

Closing the book I stood up,It had been years since the book drifted from the Gap, and not mched had been changed.

The book's contents had been classified by every faction, only shown to the leaders, and higher ups.

Not even the family heads of the 32 pillars were told of it's existence. However they still had a report system setup shold one of the Primordials show themselves.

But they hadn't had any recent sightings and the last one was over two hundred years ago. Walking out of the room I went towards Rias's room, It was her birthday and I'm going to make it as good as possible.

 _ **NO FLAMES PUNY MORTALS**_

Any question? Then PM me.

Like It? Then review.


	4. When Primordials Interfere

Blue Ethereal eyes stared out from the abyss, glinting like ghostly sapphires, as they watched the world turn, time passing by like sand from an hour glass.

Glazed over lost in a melancholy dream, as they watched, emerald eyes glowing with what humans would call life, accompanied the electronic blues.

As red kaleidoscope eyes, opened slowly like they were suspended in molasses. Clouded with what could only be related to reflection.

They watched the orb turn from obsidian thrones, as humans deemed war more important than friends, while the supernatural forgot that they weren't the top of the food chain.

The beings laughed pink hair fluttered about as whiskered cheek bent into something between a smile, and scowl. While blood leaked from red eyes shaking in a motion between disbelief and resignation.

There was no food chain, there was chances, and given a chance am ant could kill a god.

Each sighed and prepared to sleep for another, century or two only fro something to change, ever so slightly.

Something had fallen from the void something that shouldn't have been there in the first place.

A book of unknown origin fell, into the hands of the a mou.

The mou learned. The mou realized. The mou shared.

The supernatural, rediscovered something that shouldn't have been lost.

They gained a knowledge of something above them-something above the strongest being in existence.

Something they would welcome.

Sirzechs lucifer smiled idly, as he thought the life his sister would lead, only to scowl as he read the marriage contract between, the gremory and Phoenix.

The Beings watched with smiles as they saw a pure soul, born into the supposedly sinful race.

They watched him rip his parents a new one, rage consuming him as he screamed at them for doing something he had no authority to reverse.

They watched as he cried holding his young sister, ears coming down like rain, for the doomed life they had given the young girl. As she to young to understand simply smiled and hugged the pure soul in comfort.

For the first time in meliani the primordials leaned forward out of interest.

Perhaps there was something worth judging after all?

* * *

I stared at the book, my sister having long fallen asleep after comforting me, _**Me!**_ of all people I should be comforting _her_!

Looking at my sister her long crimson hair, spread about as she slept on the couch unscarred by the day's events, and still full of innocence. I looked back at the book, staring at the line that had been bothering since I found the _blasted_ thing.

" _When Primordials interfere…"_ the booked trailed off and only answered, several pages later just before it mentioned the descriptions of the primordials.

I however had enough! I through the book to the ground, the pages flipping about as it hit the ground. I walked over to the balcony, staring out over the land as clouds covered the sky, and the world turned dark as if responding to my anguish.

I screamed to the world, I had no hope I-I needed something to-understand what could posses them to sign a contract with the _pheonix_ of all people.

I needed to know if I was right to judge them such a thing-to know whether I was right to want to put my darling sister, ahead of my _race_ , my _People_ , those who had followed me throughout, the wars, I had lead.

The book flapped wildly as the wind swept through, through the study, as the young girl kept sleeping, seemingly uneffected.

 _ **But**_ most of all I need, _someone!_ _Something!_ To _**Interfere!**_

Lightning cracked through the sky giving light to a single page, in the book of mysteries, a single line in an entirely blank page.

" _...The world will_ _Quake!_ "

Throughout the world, throughout the factions, the angels _felt it_ , the fallen _felt it_ , the Devil's _Felt it!_

As the _World_ , _Shook!_

* * *

Both Ophis and Great Red blinked, as they turned to the world in unison, watching as it vibrated silently.

"Well they woke up…" Ophis said emotionlessly, staring blankly, before looking around. Her eyes trailed the masses of land floating about the dimensional gap, as Great Red did the same.

Eyes widening, in mutual horror, the dragon of dreams silently whimpered as he stared at the destruction they had wrought to their surroundings.

"We should clean up…" Ophs stated her voice similar to a teenager about to be scolded, while Great Red simply whimpered in agreement.


End file.
